Shadows of the moon
by lalabug275
Summary: Melody Jackson is not your typical average American. She has a huge secret. No, she's not Hannah Montana. She's a "mythical" creature. and the only one of her kind at that. What will happen when she arrives back in La Push to rediscover her hidden past?
1. Introduction

Introduction- La Push.

Disclaimer Note- i do not own twilight, or any of the characters. I just own Melody.

Melody's P.O.V-

I walked down, the empty streets of La push, in the pouring rain. The chill of the drops cooled my hot skin. No cars driving pass. The town looked so sad and barren. Was it a mistake coming back here? After all this time? No. This is only place I have now. My childhood home. My mother's gone. My father left me. And my best friend disappeared into the night, never to be found again. But maybe it is wrong to come back here. No one will recognize me and the one person I ever loved doesn't care about me anymore. Why does life have to be so complicated? My tears were now mixing in with the rain. This place holds so many memories that have been forgotten. I really don't even know why I came back here. I guess I need closure. Well, I guess I will be in another town tomorrow. I was pulled from my thoughts when I felt a warm hand pull me back by the shoulder and ask "Excuse me, miss, are you alright?" I looked up into warm brown eyes, shocked.


	2. Chapter 1 Meeting an Old Friend

Chapter 1- Meeting an Old Friend

Disclaimer Note- I do not own twilight, or any of the characters. I just own Melody.

Ps- this takes place right before the newborn fight in eclipse. Just things turn out differently which lead to things being different in breaking dawn so if you are a Jacob/ Renesmee fan, I wouldn't read this.

Jacob's P.O.V-

I was coming back from First Beach and decided not to phase. I just wanted to walk in the rain and enjoy the alone time in my head. That's when I noticed the strange scent. It seemed familiar but foreign. I looked further ahead of me and noticed a girl. She had no shoes on and a simple blue and brown flower sun dress. I looked at her like she was half crazy. Doesn't she know it's like 40 degrees here? I shook my head in disapproval before jogging up to her. I grabbed her gently by the shoulder and turned her around. Even though it was raining I could tell she was crying. "Excuse me, miss, are you alright?" I asked.

Her sad green, yet semi-familiar eyes widened in shock of seeing me. Typical reaction. I am a 6'9" teenage werewolf. What do you expect? What did confuse me was the look of realization that appeared on her face after about 15 seconds. Then what confounded me even more was when her sad green eyes turned to cold, hard, and black. She glared at me then slapped me hard on the face. I expected it to be just like a little tap, but no. It stung like hell! I jumped back. The force knocked her down. "Ow! What the hell? I don't even know you and you just slap me!!"

The angry shivers were rolling down my spine and it took all I could not to lose control 'cause I know I would hurt her. She glared at me from the ground and in one swift movement was on her feet pushing me into a tree with strength that I didn't know any girl could possibly have. "Listen, here Jacob Black. Don't you ever talk to me like that! After all the damage you have caused! My heart has been shattered by you once and you don't even remember me!" I was astounded. This chick was freaky. And angry.

Yet somehow I wasn't. When she touched me all my angry thoughts about this girl disappeared. I was still confused why she was shouting at me when I had no idea who she was. "Umm…. Excuse me? But who are you? And how do you know my name?" She looked at me hard once but then her eyes turned back to the sad green it was earlier. She backed up and I saw the hurt wash over her entire body. "You mean you really don't remember?" she asked in a small voice. I felt guilty but I had to shake my head no. She sighed and looked at the ground. We were in the forest now so the rain wasn't falling as much and when she looked up I could see the tears roll down her cheeks. I then had a flashback of when I was about 8-

~Flashback~

"Jakie! Jakie!" the little girl runs up to me in tears. I hop of my brand new bicycle that I gotten for my birthday that day. "What's wrong Mellie?" I ask pulling her into a hug. "Paulie…. Left me…. Outside in the…. Rain….. And wouldn't….. Let me back in….. Because he said…. I ….. Was too…. Much like my father… and I…. didn't belong….. Here!!" She said shaking in sobs. I was angry at her stupid cousin. How dare he say that to her after her father left her and her mom 6 months ago? "Don't worry Mel, I will go over there and teach him a lesson that no one hurts my Melody!" I ran all the way to her house. Wound up getting a busted lip and a black eye but Paul got grounded for 3 months and Melody got to go home and be happy. For the time being at least….

~end of flashback~

Melody? Could it be? After a year she comes back? My Melody? I pick her up and twirl her around. Her hair smelled so refreshing. I was in love with this girl my entire life. My life was just restored, just with her being close to me. I missed her so much. My life as a werewolf and Isabella Swan disappeared from my memory. My heart was healed of the bruises that have been weighing it down. Everything was perfect, until she pushed, rather roughly might I add, me away. I looked at her confused. There's the angry glare which scared me. I never knew people's eyes could change so drastically in a matter of seconds "Jacob. You don't remember anything about the last time you saw me do you?" I was drawing a blank. I don't exactly remember when I saw her last. She waited about 30 seconds then shouted, "Whatever Jacob Black! I'm done with your bullshit! I waited a year. No phone call. No explanation. I LOVED YOU JACOB, damn it I loved you! And you left me hanging! Why?" "I don't know." I answered dumbfounded totally confused. "Well until you find an explanation, LEAVE ME ALONE!" I felt an electric shock in my body as she stormed off and I saw a huge white wolf appear where she should have been. I did a double take. What the hell just happened?

Author's note- sorry this chapter sucks and is so short. I just wanted to get something out for people to get a little more feel of the story. I know Melody is still very much a mystery but you'll get more of an understand of who AND what she is in the next chapters. And what Jacob did to her to make her so angry and sad. I promise it will get better but my first chapters always stink. Anyways I hope everyone keeps reading. Reviews=love!!!


End file.
